The Turn of Fate
by Love In Poetry
Summary: Bella has been having weird dreams lately. At least, she thinks they're dreams. But she's been having a hard time depicting real life from fantasy. Eventually Bella spots the protagonist of these dreams and comes to the realization that they were real all along... With mixed feelings and no fear, she confronts him. The answer she gets sparks the turn of fate. Slightly OOC
1. Preface

**Preface:**

_Once upon a time, my name is Bella. The end. Interesting, right? That's all there is anymore, though. I'm just Bella, a shattered woman who was left in the woods by a vampire that I managed to fall in love with. Nothing out of the ordinary there. _

_It has been 3 months since that day. Ever since, I've been nothing but nothing itself. It hurts to breathe without a purpose. It hurts to think about something that I want, that will never again be mine. It hurts to even eat for the sake of my health when I'm not feeling the will to live. _

_But more than any of that, what hurts is seeing Charlie __watching__. Every time I get out of bed to go to school, he watches me with a pained look in his eyes. Every time I leave the table after only pushing my food around on my plate, he watches me with his fists clenched and lips pursed, tears in his eyes. It hurts me watching Charlie live the pain with me. And for that reason, I'm stopping myself before I slip into something worse. This, I swear, is the day I'm coming out of my shell. For good this time. I will __neve__r go back to that again. _

I closed the diary Angela had gotten me for my birthday. Writing in it helped relieve pressure that had built up over the months. Sighing, I place it under my pillow and lie on my bed in sleepless silence. My eyes were on the ceiling, but my mind was on Edward. After he left, I began to realize that he wasn't good for me at all. Not because he was a vampire, but because he wasn't a man. He was a boy, frozen forever at 17, mentally as well as physically. He had no clue how to treat me, it seemed, and so he just acted on instinct. To him, I was of lower power. All he ever did was treat me as a parent would treat their child. Edward leaving me might have been a life-saver, because I'd never be able to get the strength to leave him.

As my thoughts droned on and on, I began to lose the sharp focus on them. I became aware that my eyes had closed at some point and I was beginning to fall asleep. I didn't fight it.

Instead of falling into a full sleep, I seemed to be trapped between a state of consciousness and dreaming. Maybe that's the reason I wasn't sure if what happened next was real.

The soft sound of my window sliding open traveled through the air to my ears.

_Edward._

The sound of shoes scraping quietly on the window sill was clear in the silence of night.

_Edward._

The sound of feet landing softly on the floor and fabric brushing swiftly off the wall did not go unheard.

_Edward. _

The footsteps across the floor to my bed were picked out from the sound of the gentle breeze through the window.

_Edward. _

The feeling of the cold hand brushing my hair back from my face contrasted with my warm skin.

_Edward. _

The sweet smell of a vampire and the foul smell of blood reached my nose.

_Edward._

The soothing voice laced with a slight southern accent saying my name made my heart skip a beat and my eyes fly open.

_Jasper._

**A/N: Hey there, my darlings! This is my first fanfic on **_**this account. **_**I have written fanfics previously, but I stopped due to certain events. I'm going to update as frequently as possible. Please, let me know in a review if you think this story is worth continuing. Let me know if there were any mistakes in my writing. Your opinion does matter to me! Thank you! Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided I'd get the story going instead of leaving you guys with a preface alone. Here you go! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter One]**_

As I blinked, a breeze rushed across the room. I sat straight up, my heart pounding fast behind my ribs. I quickly scanned the room for any sign of him. The sound of my curtains billowing brought my eyes to the window, left wide open. No one was in here now. I could have sworn I saw him. I know I did. Didn't I?

With a sigh, I laid back down. _No one was here, Bella… No one was here. _I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep again; after what just happened, my mind was completely alert and panicked. And so, I just laid there thoughtlessly.

Around 5:30, I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I passed Charlie sitting at the table as I made my way to the fridge.

"You're up early," he commented in a surprised tone.

"Who said I went to sleep?" I poured a glass of orange juice before sitting across the table from him. As I took a sip, my stomach growled. Wanting to show Charlie I was getting better, I stole a piece of toast from his plate and ate it.

His face held a cautious yet curious expression. "Alrighty, then. Well, I'm off to the station. Won't be back 'till 10 tonight. You mind picking up some groceries today?" I nodded as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Well, um… 'kay," he trailed off awkwardly. As he exited the house, I jogged upstairs. Entering my room, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower.

As I stood under the warm water, my mind trailed off. The heat of the water made me feel so relaxed. A nap didn't sound bad. My eyes started drooping. Turning off the water, I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me, heading to my room.

As I opened the door, I noticed my window was still open. Without thinking, I dropped my towel and closed it. I heard a gasp behind me. Alarmed, I spun around. There in front of me was the one I dreamt about last night. He stood tall, clothed in jeans and a black hoodie. His eyes were a dark burgundy, though I could see them darken greatly. His curly blonde locks hung to his ears, looking a bit disheveled. He looked shocked, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. I blinked and he was gone. I felt a breeze rush past me, a cold chill running down my spine. My mind was fogged, though, and suddenly, despite the fact that my eyes were open, I felt my eyes opening up. The fog cleared, revealing the fact that I was still in the shower, leaned against the wall. _What the hell?!_

A half hour later, I was dressed in dark, ripped skinny jeans and a loose, striped sweater, along with brown ankle boots. I ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my backpack, and left out the door to my truck.

When I arrived at the school, I noticed Jess, Mike, Angela, and Tyler leaning against Tyler's van. I approached them with a smile, trying to get the message across: Bella is back. Angela looked relieved to see me smile. She came up to me, pulling me in a hug.

"I missed you, Bella," she whispered happily in my ear. I smiled again, telling her I missed her as well. When my first class started, I tried my best to focus. It was hard, though. I didn't get any sleep, and my mind kept going back to the weird dreams I've been having. My next class was much the same. I sighed to myself. I guess I shouldn't have suspected to be so _alright_ right away when I spent a long time being _not alright_.

Lunch came around and instead of sitting by myself, I chose to sit with my friends. As I was walked towards the table, I caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…I don't know, it was just him…"

"None of the others…"

"…tell Bella? …"

The conversation was cut off as Jessica noticed me coming. Mike was about to saying something else about the topic when he winced in pain and glared at Angela. I took a seat next to Angela and glanced at each person at the table.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked, greatly confused. Everyone seemed unwilling to bring it up to me. Everyone except Tyler, that is.

"Jess and Angela saw one of the Cul- OW!" He glared at Jessica, reaching down to rub his foot.

"One of the what?" I looked over at the two girls beside me and raised an eyebrow. Somehow, a part of me knew what he was going to say. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Nothing, Bella. Don't worry about it," Angela assured me. Not wanting to find out, I let it go easily. The rest of lunch continued with a small conversation about what we wanted to do for graduation this year. I, however, rested my head on my arms folded in front of me on the table. My eyes slowly shut and my mind slowly faded from reality. I heard my name in the conversation, which caused my eyes to open and look around.

"Hmm?" I asked tiredly. Angela was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Bella, did you sleep at all last night?" I shook my head, sitting up straight.

"Too much on my mind," I replied. Jess and Angela exchanged knowing looks. They were probably assuming that I had been thinking about Edward. They'd be wrong. I'd been thinking about his blonde brother. _Ugh, _I mentally screamed, aggravated to no end. Lunch finally ended and I dumped my tray before leaving to my next class. Thankfully, I was able to concentrate a little bit more on what the teacher was saying, but not much.

Gym came around. The coach took us outside to run a mile on the track. I had my mp3 player and earbuds with me, so I turned on some Eminem music. As I was running, I saw something move in the woods in front of the track. I looked over and caught sight of a figure. The person was wearing the same dark hoodie and jeans. I had to turn my attention back on the track as I rounded the corner. I looked back over and there was nothing there. Go figure.

School ended and I drove to the store. Walking in, I noticed it was rather empty of people, other than a few elders and kids. I grabbed a cart and walked through the cereal aisle, trying to find something new this time. When I found one that looked good, I put it in the cart and continued to the meat section. As I rounded the corner into the aisle of freezers, I noticed there was another person there. What got my heart pounding was the clothes the person was wearing: a black hoodie and jeans. The hood was down, revealing curly blonde hair. I swallow thickly; this time, _I knew _I wasn't dreaming. This was real. He looked over at me, surprised. It seemed to take him a minute to register that I was looking at him. He walked over to me at human-pace, stopping a few feet in front of me.

"I… Bella… um…" he stammered. _Funny, _I thought, not exactly amused. _A stuttering vampire. _Could I blame him? No. If I opened my mouth, I'd be stuttering just as bad. But I didn't; my mouth remained shut tight. Shock still overwhelmed me.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Bella…I just… Ugh, how have you been?" Oh yeah, that was definitely successful. I looked him over, ignoring the red eyes. Even from where we were standing, I could smell the sweet smell of a vampire. My eyes started watering. Before I could stop it, a tear rolled down my cheek; seeing him brought back every memory from my time with Edward. And it hurt.

Jasper's eyes looked pained as he took a step forward. Instantly, I backed away without meaning to. The tears started coming faster as I realized what I did. He looked so rejected and pained that I instantly regretted it. Without warning, I took a few steps to meet him, throwing my arms around his waist.

"Jasper," I finally choked out. As I felt his arms wrap around me, I felt so much better than I have in months.

"I'm here," he whispered into my hair.

**A/N: Review, review, review! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So sorry for my absence! I've been crazy busy!**_

**Previously:**

_Jasper's eyes looked pained as he took a step forward. Instantly, I backed away without meaning to. The tears started coming faster as I realized what I did. He looked so rejected and pained that I instantly regretted it. Without warning, I took a few steps to meet him, throwing my arms around his waist. _

"_Jasper," I finally choked out. As I felt his arms wrap around me, I felt so much better than I have in months. _

"_I'm here," he whispered into my hair. _

_**[Chapter Two]**_

I blinked through my tears. "Are you?" My voice came out weak and unstable as if I haven't talked in months. Jasper's arms tightened before he pulled back to look me in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for something but I knew that even with his super vision, he wouldn't find a thing. I had nothing left but a pool of brown in my eyes; no passion, no true happiness, and my will to live has only just started picking back up. When I took a good look into his eyes, I saw confusion, pain, and red. Lots and lots of red… _Something must have happened to him_, I thought. _He went back to feeding from humans… _

Finally, he drew in a breath, preparing to speak, and then… didn't. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well?" I pressed. He took another second of looking into my eyes before he seemed to find just what he was looking for. His expression softened and his lips pursed as his eyes shifted to the floor.

"For the most part." That's it? For the most part?

"What are you doing back here anyway? Here to finish off what you started?" I forced myself back into the reality of the moment. Hatred started boiling to the surface, resentment from all that time ago rushing to the present. His eyes snapped back up to mine. A mixture of agony and anger danced through his crimson irises. When he didn't answer, I twisted out of his arms.

"You…" I pointed an accusing finger at him, backing up. He stepped forward but I just backed away faster.

"Bella, I-" I turned around and started walking away, ditching my cart. I heard him call my name again but I simply ignored him and walked faster. For a few seconds, I thought he was going to let me go, until I felt his hand grab my wrist. I whipped around and, drawing my hand back as far as I could, slapped his cheek. Hard. Ow.

"Damn you, Jasper…" I cradled my throbbing hand against my chest and glowered at him. "You seem to have a problem with answering me this afternoon." He looked lost for words. I huffed in annoyance. "My point exactly." His confused expression turned into an irritated one for a split second before he controlled it.

"My apologies. I came back to discuss an important matter with you, if you will." Although his voice remained perfectly steady, I could hear the pleading in his tone. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Fine. When do you want to talk?"

"Tonight. Open your window by 12." He left no room for argument as he turned to leave. I was about to leave, too, until he stopped and came back. He pulled me into a tight embrace, whispering in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Bella." And before I could respond, he was gone.

I got home with the groceries I managed to pick up after Jasper left. I put everything away and plopped down on the couch with a copy of _Jane Eyre_. I'm not sure how long I laid there reading before I felt my eyes start to droop shut.

There he was. Squatting on the floor beside the couch, Jasper stared at me. I stared right back, determined to win this staring contest. He was holding Alice's dress. _Oh God, _I thought. _He's not thinking of playing Bella Barbie like Alice, is he? _He looked down at the pink material and my eyes followed his. The dress was stained heavily with black smears, almost like ashes. It looked a lot like ashes. He looked back up at me and whispered, "Why did you do this, Bella?" I apologized, sobbing. _I didn't mean to._ _I didn't mean to. _I started to roll off the couch. _I didn't mean to._

I sat straight up screaming when the front door slammed closed. My book fell to the floor with a thud. I looked all around me and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. _What the hell…? Some dream._ Despite my suspicions about my other 'dreams', this one was too confusing to be real. That didn't make me any less shaken. I turned my attention to my dad who walked into the living room with a pizza.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Bells. And sorry I'm later than I said I'd be. Roger had to go home early so I covered for him," he said, looking at me with a cautious expression. _Crap. _I could tell by his worried voice that he thought I was still having nightmares about Edward.

"No, it's okay. Just fell asleep. I'm going to head to bed," I told him quickly as I glanced at the clock. I had 10 minutes until I had to open my window for Jasper.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked me with furrowed eyebrows.

"No," I replied a little too quickly. "I uh, already ate." With that, I gave him a quick hug and jogged up the stairs. When I got into my room, I threw on a jacket and a pair of converse. The minute I threw open my window, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me out. Even though I knew it was Jasper, I let out a squeal which was swiftly muffled by a hand. He put me down on the frozen grass and put a finger to my lips, listening to the house. After he knew it was clear, he threw me over his shoulder and took off. He ran for a few minutes before putting me down on a large boulder, leaving me at eye level to him as he stood in front of me.

"Okay, Bella… Things have been happening way too fast, even for me, so just let me get my thoughts together." I watched curiously as Jasper started pacing back and forth at human speed. He ran his hand through his unruly blonde curls. This went on for about 3 minutes. Finally, he stopped and went to stand a few inches away from me, his knees touching the boulder. I could see the fear and pain in his eyes. I wanted so badly to apologize for my behavior in the store. I wanted to take the pain away.

"Edward lost control once we made it to Denali. He just flipped a lid. He's out there somewhere, but I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. I always knew he'd snap someday, but I never knew how far he'd take it, and on top of that-"

"Jasper! Keep in mind I was there for none of this. Backpedal, dear," I cut his rant off. He smiled sheepishly at me before starting again.

"When Edward got back from taking you home, he announced to us that we all were to leave you. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme protested, Rosalie left the room, but Alice just stared at him. Finally, she pulled me out of the house and started screaming at me." He took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep his composure. "She made it pretty clear that the two of us were over. I never questioned it, though. We were two puzzle pieces that didn't fit together. We were just forced. When we arrived at our cousins' place in Denali, I noticed Edward never looked or spoke to anyone. He just kinda stared off into space. Tanya _stupidly _made a remark about you that set Edward off. Bella, when I say he blew up, I _mean it._" He stopped and took my hands in his. His eyes burned into mine.

"What did he do," I asked shakily, swallowing hard.

"He killed her."

_**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I'm sooorrrrryyyy! I'm going to be updating more now. Promise. Please please please leave your thoughts in a review. Reviews help me out more than anyone realizes! Good? Bad? Great? Let me know! Xoxo**_


End file.
